


A matter of time

by LolaCullen



Category: True Blood (TV), Twilight
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaCullen/pseuds/LolaCullen
Summary: They should have known, the volturi do make their name truthfull down to the very last word."We give no second chances" and they truly should have had listened to their words.After a series of horrific killings; this so self proclaimed "vampires" that have been running rampant in Louisiana are up for some few new lessons that they will truly never forget.________________________________________________
Kudos: 1





	A matter of time

Since the breaking of today's new dawn something had felt in all the sense of the word; odd.

After running a few errands for Eric after practically flying out of her coffin Pam had found her self doned up in her perfect make up and clothing staring down at her maker, something in Eric's azure blue eyes stoping her in her heels just before she could have spited out a sarcastic comment.

-Whats wrong?..you seemed disturbed and if you ask me a disturbed you practically signifies a future disturbed me and i don't like it one bit..so please spit..what's bothering you and it better not be that damn sookie again because i swear..- she started to say ready to throw off a whole new set of mean comments against the dumb blonde fairy but before she could continue Eric lifting up his eyes towards her muttered softly.

-This came in the mail today and Ginger as always happily gave it to me..- he spoke as he signaled with a pale finger towards an intricate black and gold card that resided closely, giving him a side long look the voluptuous vampire took in her hands said card looking at it throughout before opening it, the next words in that piece of colored paper giving her for the first time since her last drawn human breath a shiver throughout her hole vertebrae.

{ We have not had a chance to get to know you better..but you soon will, the circumstances in the area are ones to be preoccupied about and we can't wait to see and make amends. }

\- Sincerely, The volturi guard.

-What?...this can't be truly what i think it is..is it?..Eric tell me this is not true..are they?..are they really going to come here?..to the goddamn back waters of Louisiana and Shreveport of all places?!..why?..and most important why the hell now?..- she asked the last bit already fully conscious of the why but still not over said word's.

Vampires like them had always thought of them selves as higher beings truly neglecting the truth to the humans and themselves, the cold ones..the true vampires of cold stone skin, blood red eyes and dark intentions where coming to Louisiana and it was clearly not for a nice normal chit chat.


End file.
